Neal's attitude
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Spoilers to season 5 episode 10. This story was written as a request from a special friend. Neal overhears Peter and Jones talking and he gets upset and has an attitude. Peter puts a stop to it. Will contain spanking of an adult. Please don't read if you aren't interested. Thank you.


Neal walked up to the conference room to ask Peter a question and what he overheard upset him.

"Jones," Peter said, "I've been thinking about what you said about Neal taking responsibility for himself."

"Yeah,"

"You're right, I need to keep a distance."

"I wanted to ask you earlier, what happens to Neal when you leave?"

"He's the next A-sac's problem."

"You know, because I could..."

"Jones, don't volunteer to take him on. Trust me, you'll regret it."

Neal was so upset, he left the building. Peter and Jones wrapped up their conversation and headed to lunch. Peter was a bit surprised to find Neal already gone but dismissed it. He headed to meet El at the park.

After they ate, Peter kissed El and watched as she walked away. Their conversation kept running over and over in his head.

"_You said you made your peace with what he did." El said._

"_That's right." Peter answered shaking his head._

"_Have you actually made your peace with him?"_

_Peter shook his head again and said,_

"_When it comes to work, I can't let emotions cloud my judgment."_

"_I think you already have."_

She was right. He called Neal in on the case he'd just gotten. He needed to try to forgive Neal. That way they were both free to start anew.

Peter was standing in front of a painting at the auction house. Neal walked into the gallery and towards Peter. Peter said,

"Tell me what you see."

"A lot of people but I'm sure we'll find Waldo in there somewhere."

Peter took a deep breath and said,

"I'm not in the mood for levity."

"Then let's not waste any time."

"You have some place else to be?"

"You rang, I came. Is there a problem?" Neal snarled.

"Your tone for starters."

"Insubordinate?"

"Edgy, what's going on?"

"Of course I'm edgy. You're upset with me and I have no idea what I can say or do to make it right."

"Just do your job." Peter bellowed then turned and said, "Mr. Rawlings, are you the house manager?"

"Yes, you must be agent Burke."

"Yes, and this is my colleague Neal Caffrey."

They shook hands and Peter turned to Neal and said,

"Okay Neal, tell me what you see."

Neal examined the painting in question and was telling the manager all about the paint and canvas when he suddenly stopped and stepped back caught off guard.

"Neal, what is it?"

Neal just handed the monocle to Peter and let him look.

"The initials C.H." Peter said, "We're going after the Dutchman again."

As Mr. Rawlings headed to get the information on the seller, Peter got on the phone and was telling Jones to dig up everything he could find on Hagan since his release. He hung up and turned to Neal and said,

"I didn't think Hagan would slip up again so soon but I guess he did."

"But why use the same M.O. That landed him in prison in the first place?"

"It could be something he pulled out of storage for a quick payday."

"Okay, are we finished here?"

"When I say we are. Why don't you want to see this through?"

"Honestly, I don't like you looking at me as some kind of liability when all I did was help you."

"At a cost I'm not comfortable with." Peter reminded him.

"Well, it's more comfortable than a prison cell." Neal snapped.

"Watch it!"

"I did what you couldn't"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"You took the system I believe in and corrupted it."

"Because that system didn't believe in you! But I did!"

"Don't say another word. Get your ass in the car."

"What for? Just let me go home. There isn't anything else I can do to help this case. "

"Because you and I are stopping at the house so I can remind you to watch your tone with me."

"Are you serious Peter? You can't even stand to be around me and you want to take me to your house to punish me?"

"GET. YOUR. ASS. IN. THE. CAR. NOW."

Neal obeyed. When Mr. Rawlings came back Peter told him to meet him at his office in two hours. Peter got in his car without a word and headed home. Neal shook his head. Why was he headed to Peter's to get his ass handed to him for his tone, when Peter regrets being his handler?

They pulled up in front of the house and Peter barked,

"Let's go."

"This is unbelievable."

"What is?"

"You are."

"I'm so sick of your attitude. Get in the house now or I'll swat you every step of the way."

Neal knew he would do it, so he reluctantly obeyed. Once inside, he got in Neal's face and yelled,

"Follow me."

"Peter this is ridiculous."

"NOW!" Peter emphasized with a swat.

Neal quietly walked to the dining room after Peter.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but it ends now!" Peter said as he searched the desk for his paddle. "Lose the pants and bend over the table."

'Why is he even bothering?' Neal thought as he undid his pants and lowered them. 'If he regrets being my handler, why doesn't he just leave me alone and move on?' Neal let a few tears fall.

Peter walked into the kitchen, opened the drawer and found the paddle. He let Satchmo out back. He walked back into the room and pushed Neal into position.

"I expect this will straighten out your attitude and remind you to keep a respectful tone when talking to me."

Neal didn't say anything he just braced himself for the first of many blows. (SWAT) He now understood (SWAT)the point of this (SWAT) was for Peter to take out (SWAT) his frustrations, (SWAT) not to help (SWAT) Neal be a better person. (SWAT) He guessed with El it (SWAT) was punishment for upsetting(SWAT) her husband. (SWAT) His heart (SWAT)was breaking (SWAT) as he realized that(SWAT) they didn't think of him (SWAT)as a son like(SWAT) he'd thought they did. To Neal (SWAT)they were his family(SWAT) but obviously it was (SWAT) a one way feeling.

Peter realized that Neal was taking this harder than usual. He never cried this quickly or this deeply. Something was really troubling him.

"Neal, is something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I'm getting paddled? No."

(SWAT) "Cut the attitude, I'm trying to make sure you're okay."

"Just get it over with. You have a meeting."

El had come home as Peter started and she could tell something was wrong too.

"Neal," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Both of you just stop acting like you care!"

(SWAT)(SWAT)(SWAT) "Watch your tone!"

"AHHH, sorry!"

Peter stopped swinging the paddle. He and El each got on one side of Neal and rubbed his back. Neal sobbed. Suddenly he jumped up, pulled up his pants and ran for the door all at the same time.

"Neal George Caffrey freeze!" El yelled.

"Just let me go." He pleaded.

"Neal, what is it?"

"I can't do this anymore." He cried.

El tried to comfort him and he shirked her off.

"Don't!" He yelled.

"Neal," Peter asked, "Can't do what anymore?"

"Play this game."

"What game?"

"The one that I've been playing. The one where you care about me and we're family."

"We do care about you." El stated.

"No you don't."

"We are family." Peter said.

"That's such Bullshit Peter, I heard you! I know the truth so just let me go. Finish your two weeks and dump me off on the next A-sac and never look back."

"Neal, where is this coming from?" El asked.

"From Peter's mouth."

"What?" She asked.

"What did I say to you Neal? When?"

"Not to me, to Jones. You said and I quote-"Jones, don't volunteer to take him on. Trust me, you'll regret it."

"Peter, did you say that?"

"Yes, but Neal..."

"No, don't try to justify what you said. I wasn't supposed to hear so I know you meant it. I'm going to June's now."

"Neal we're not done."

"Yes we are. There is nothing in my agreement that says I have to let you paddle me for doing anything wrong. We're done. Good luck with your move, bye."

"Neal please let me explain."

"No, we aren't family so I don't have to listen."

"Look Neal, this morning I was pissed at you for what you'd done. I said those things to Jones when I was still angry at you. I went to lunch with El and she showed me that I was wrong and had no right to be angry at you for protecting me and she's right. I'm sorry you heard that. I don't regret being your handler."

"Seriously?" Neal asked.

"Seriously!" Peter answered and held his arms out for Neal to fall into.

After they talked things out over hot cocoa, Neal said,

"I'm sorry. I'm going to bed."

"I'm sorry too, but we have some business to finish first."

As much as Neal hated the idea, he willingly got back into position to accept the rest of his punishment, glad to have his family back once again.


End file.
